


Vibrare Corpus

by milanthruil



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel comes to terms with being back in his body after his descension and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrare Corpus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnavox_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/gifts).



> Happy (Slightly-Belated) Birthday to Magnavox_23! *mwah*

After nearly two weeks of being back home and no longer one of the ‘glowy jellyfish squad’, as Jack insisted on referring to them, Daniel was still getting used to being corporeal again.

He rubbed at his arms and then wrapped them around himself, arms tucked in to his armpits. His clothes rubbed uncomfortably against his skin and he could feel the air wafting against his neck. It felt as if every one of his nerves was on overdrive. He shivered when the hairs at the back of his neck prickled.

The air vent near the ceiling in his VIP room turned on and hummed away, not caring for the comfort of the room’s occupant.

He had to get out of here. Before the walls closed in on him.

A knock sounded on his door and he nearly jumped out of his skin. The door opened and Jim- no, Jack stuck his head through the opening.

“Hey, Daniel!” Jack greeted him cheerfully.

“Jack.” Daniel rubbed at his neck, hoping to assuage the crawling feeling in his skin, but it only served to make him aware of just what his skin felt like. He squirmed a little and sighed before he tucked his hand back under his armpit.

“I thought you might like to get out of here.” Jack’s smile disappeared as he watched the other man. “Are you okay?”

Daniel shook his head. “Getting out of here would be wonderful.”

“All right! Let’s go then!” Jack ushered Daniel through the door and to the locker room where they changed into civvies before heading topside. They signed out at the check point and crossed the parking lot to Jack’s truck. “You up for some pizza?” Jack asked as he unlocked the vehicle.

“I guess.” Daniel climbed into the seat and belted himself in.

Jack climbed into the driver’s side and looked at his friend. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m just having a hard time readjusting to everything.” Daniel scratched at his scalp and then jerked his hand away. “My nerves feel like they’re itching and it’s overwhelmingly uncomfortable.”

Jack secured his seat belt and started the truck. “Well, maybe some time at my house will help.”

“Maybe.” Daniel mumbled.

Jack pulled the truck out of its parking spot and steered it down the mountain.

Daniel pressed himself into the seat and stared out the side window at the world going by.

It took them half an hour to get to Jack’s house. They got out of the truck and Jack unlocked his front door.

“Make yourself at home!” Jack encouraged before heading into the kitchen to call the pizza place.

Daniel stepped down into the sunken living room and looked around. He could hear Jack talking on the phone in the kitchen as he ran his fingers over the model airplane on the coffee table.

Jack hung up the phone and headed toward the living room. He was about to call out to Daniel, but paused when he saw his house guest examining every object in the room as if it were one of his priceless artifacts. To Jack, in that moment, Daniel looked far younger than his thirty-eight years.

Daniel reached the mantelpiece ran his fingers over the frames of Jack’s medals and photographs. He stopped in front of one and reached out to touch it. He pulled his hand back at the last moment, afraid of smudging the glass. Instead, he picked it up by the wooden frame and looked at the picture more closely.

The picture had been taken during a barbecue at Jack’s house. It showed Jack and Daniel sitting in some chairs on the deck and laughing about something they’d both found funny.

Daniel felt Jack watching him and turned around. “Cassie’s birthday party.” He held the picture up. “You told a stupid joke about astronauts and Uranus and nearly made me snort beer out my nose.” He looked at the picture again and pointed to the paper plate that was sitting on his lap. “I dropped my plate on the deck right after this picture was taken.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, there’s still a ketchup stain on one of the boards.”

Daniel put the picture back on the mantel. “I used to spend a lot of time here, didn’t I?” He said as a not-quite-a-question.

Jack nodded again, wanting to say more but ultimately following Dr. Fraiser’s advice that Daniel should remember things on his own.

Daniel nodded to himself and straightened the picture. “You mentioned pizza on the way home?” He asked.

“On its way.” Jack looked at his watch. “Should be here in another twenty minutes. You want anything to drink? Water? Coffee? Beer? Something stronger?”

“Coffee, please.” Daniel followed Jack back into the kitchen and watched as Jack prepared the coffee. “Your house feels good. Familiar.” He commented, glancing around the kitchen and practically caressing the counter top.

Jack smiled. “That’s good.” He turned to face Daniel as the coffee maker percolated.

“Did I live here with you?” Daniel asked. “I mean... I remember working at the SGC and I remember spending time here, but did I ever go home? Did I even HAVE a home?”

Jack pursed his lips, trying to decide how much to tell Daniel and how much to let him remember on his own. “You had an apartment.”

Daniel shook his head sadly. “I don’t remember.”

Jack shrugged and turned back to the coffeemaker. “You weren’t there very much.”

“Oh.” Daniel frowned. “I really must have worked a lot.”

“Yeah.” Jack pulled the carafe from the coffeemaker and poured a mug for Daniel. He added in a little cream and sugar, the way he’d always made Daniel’s coffee when he was over, and handed the mug to Daniel a little hesitantly. Unsure if Daniel would still like his coffee the same way.

Daniel took a sip and smiled. “It’s good.”

Jack smiled back.

The doorbell rang and Jack went to answer it.

Daniel took another sip of coffee and stared at the drawings on the refrigerator. Cassie’s drawings. Daniel smiled. Cassie was becoming quite the artist. Daniel became so absorbed in his thoughts that he barely heard the front door closing.

“Hey, Daniel, you want to grab us some plates and napkins?” Jack called from the living room.

Daniel startled out of his thoughts. “Sure, Jack!” He pulled two plates out of the cupboard and tossed a couple napkins from the holder on the counter on top of them, while still holding his mug of coffee, before going to join Jack on the couch. He placed the plates next to the two pizza boxes and sat down. Just as he got comfortable, a realization crashed into his mind. “I knew where the plates were.” He said half to himself.

“Hmm?” Jack had his plate in his lap and was already digging into his meat lover’s pizza.

“The plates.” Daniel picked his up from the coffee table. “I didn’t have to think about where they might be or ask you where they were. I just... knew...”

Jack smiled around his slice of pizza and pushed the second pizza box toward Daniel with his knee. He grabbed the remote while he chewed and tuned the TV to the hockey game.

Daniel grabbed a couple slices of ham and pineapple pizza and began eating. He closed his eyes and hummed softly in appreciation. When he opened his eyes so he would be able to see to grab his coffee mug, he found Jack staring openly at him. “What?” He grabbed a napkin. “Is there something on my face?”

Jack blinked and then grinned at Daniel’s confused expression. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you enjoy pizza quite that much.”

Daniel blushed. “I forgot how good it tasted.”

While they ate, they settled into a companionable silence that was broken only by the sounds of the game and Jack occasionally yelling at the refs on the TV.

Daniel had that deja vu feeling again. They had done this together often; sharing a meal and watching the game. He felt a memory tickling the edge of his consciousness and had to rein in his urge to chase after it. He had to let it come to him. He took another bite of pizza and chewed.

He remembered sitting on this couch, their positions reversed, while they watched a game. Jack had been yelling at the TV, very much like how he was now, and had spilled his beer all over Daniel’s clothes. He remembered going to Jack’s room to borrow something clean to wear. The only thing he’d been able to find had been a hockey jersey. He remembered Jack’s hand on his thigh and not wearing underwear. Pushing Jack back on the couch. He remembered kissing. Sweaty. Naked. Sticky.

He gasped and his pizza slipped from his hand to land on the plate in his lap.

Jack looked over at his wide-eyed friend. “Daniel?” He asked, concerned.

“We... on the couch we...” Daniel set his plate on the coffee table and wiped his fingers on his napkin, “there was a hockey jersey...” his face was flushed red.

Jack’s own eyes widened. “Daniel?”

“Was... was that real?” Daniel asked. “I mean, did that actually happen? It wasn’t some weird fantasy or something I used to have about you? Would you even know that answer to that? Should I even be asking you about this? I shouldn’t be asking you about this.” Daniel stood. “I should get a cab and go back to the mountain.”

“Daniel.”

“Can I use your phone?” Daniel asked.

“Daniel,” Jack stood and grabbed Daniel’s arms gently, “if you’re remembering what I think you’re remembering...”

“You had your hand on my... and then we, um, did it on the couch...” Daniel bit his lip and looked at Jack through his eyelashes.

Jack grinned. “Yeah, we did.”

Daniel frowned at him. “And then you nearly dumped me on my ass because your team lost.”

Jack hung his head and tried not to laugh. “Yeah, that happened, too.”

“That was our first time.” Daniel placed his hand on Jack’s chest, tracing small circles with his index finger. “We, um,” he cleared his throat, “we had sex quite often.”

Jack nodded. “Does that bother you?”

Daniel’s brow furrowed more. “Why would it? I was part of it all, wasn’t I?”

“I just meant... what if your feelings had changed since you, uh, you know.” Jack shrugged and twirled a finger at the ceiling, but the aloofness of the gestures couldn’t mask the tension that radiated in every line of his body.

“They haven’t.” Daniel whispered.

Jack’s head shot up at those words. “Really?”

Daniel nodded. “I still love you.”

Jack grinned and cupped Daniel’s head in his hands. “I love you too, Daniel.” He pulled the other man into a deep kiss that tasted of pizza and beer and coffee.

Daniel grabbed Jack’s head and pulled him closer.

Jack probed at Daniel’s lips with his tongue until Daniel parted them and Jack was able to taste Daniel’s mouth properly.

The need for air finally drove them apart and they stood in Jack’s living room panting for breath.

“Jack?” Daniel asked conversationally.

“Yeah, Daniel?”

Daniel smiled mischievously and ran his fingertip over Jack’s chest. “Do you still have that hockey jersey?”

Jack made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and dragged Daniel down the hall to the bedroom.

When they’d made it to the bedroom, Daniel tackled Jack onto the bed. He latched his mouth to the area of skin where Jack’s neck met his shoulder and sucked voraciously.

Jack leaned his head to the side to give Daniel room to work. He slipped his hands under the hem of Daniel’s shirt and splayed his hands on Daniel’s lower back.

Daniel pulled back and licked the red mark that had started to appear on Jack’s skin. “On second thought,” he murmured, “how about we forget the jersey and skip to the part where we do it?”

Jack groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?” He slid his hands up Daniel’s back, taking his shirt with him.

Daniel slipped out of his shirt and made quick work of undoing Jack’s fly. He tugged the jeans down Jack’s hips and off his legs while Jack scrambled out of his own shirt. “Jack.” He knelt beside the bed and nuzzled Jack’s brief-covered groin. He moaned. “You smell amazing.” He breathed over Jack’s briefs, causing them to become warm. He suckled lightly at the head of Jack’s cock through the cotton fabric.

Jack moaned and thrust his hips a little. “Please.” He whispered. “Please, Daniel.”

Daniel peeled the briefs down, exposing Jack’s cock, and let the waistband nestle under his balls.

Jack closed his eyes.

Daniel wrapped his hands over Jack’s hips and held them down as he licked a swath up Jack’s cock from root to tip. He bit his lip. “I forgot how good you taste.” He said a little sadly. He took the head into his mouth and ran his tongue around the glans.

Jack’s hips strained against Daniel’s grip. “Daniel.” He reached down and tangled his fingers in Daniel’s short hair.

Daniel sucked ravenously, bringing Jack’s cock further into his mouth. He pressed his own groin against the bed frame to create a bit of friction. He moved his right hand down from Jack’s hip to press the heel of his hand against Jack’s balls.

Jack arched against the pressure and moaned. “Uhnn, Daniel.” He was so close. Daniel’s mouth felt amazing. He had definitely missed that tongue the year Daniel was a glowy jellyfish thing. He threw his head back against the mattress as Daniel took him deep in to his throat. Farther than Jack could remember Daniel ever taking him. Oma must have sent him back with no gag reflex. He’d have to remember to thank her for that.

Daniel swallowed around Jack’s cock and kept up steady waves of pressure against Jack’s balls with his hand. He felt Jack tense and pulled back a little as Jack shot come down his throat. He kept swallowing as he pulled back until just the head of Jack’s cock was in his mouth. The salty flavor almost caused his own orgasm.

Jack shuddered one last time as his orgasm ended and he melted into the mattress.

Daniel pulled off, tilting his head back to help the come slide down his throat.

Jack stroked absent-mindedly at Daniel’s hair. “Mmm...”

Daniel peeled Jack’s briefs the rest of the way down and encouraged Jack to bring his feet up to rest on the edge of the mattress. “Lube still in the drawer?” He asked thickly, his voice congested from Jack’s semen.

Jack nodded and pointed vaguely at the bedside table.

Daniel reached into the drawer and grabbed the half-used tube. He flipped open the cap, squirting some of the gel onto his fingers and tossing the tube onto the bed within easy reach. “Jack.” He kissed Jack’s raised knee and rubbed a slick finger over Jack’s hole.

Jack moaned lightly.

Daniel rubbed gentle circles around the muscle before slipping the tip of his finger inside. He moved the finger back and forth slowly, pushing in a little further each time. Once Jack began squirming, Daniel pulled his finger out and pushed in again with two.

Jack pushed his ass against Daniel’s fingers, welcoming the intrusion.

Daniel slowly worked at stretching Jack’s muscles with gentle scissoring movements.

“Yes.” Jack’s head lolled to the side. Just as he began to match Daniel’s rhythm the fingers were gone. He heard Daniel fumbling in the drawer and opened his eyes only to be met with Daniel holding up a blindfold. “Daniel...”

Daniel leaned over his lover, causing him to bend almost in half, and held the blindfold in front of Jack’s face. “Say no.” He said, offering him an out.

Jack licked his lips. “Yes.” He whispered.

Daniel covered Jack’s eyes and secured the blindfold with a knot at the side of Jack’s head.

Jack heard him rummaging again and was aware of the sound of something being slicked with lube. Something slick and made of silicone was pushed carefully into his body. He bore down to let it slip in more easily.

“Jack...” Daniel whispered. He turned the end of the dildo and a low buzzing sound emanated from Jack’s ass.

Jack squirmed in pleasure. The vibrations buzzed throughout his body and tickled his nerve endings with tingles. It was too soon for him to get hard again, but he still felt the warmth of arousal in his belly.

Daniel moved the dildo in and out of Jack’s ass with slow thrusts. Jack’s squirming was turning him on even more. He was glad he’d thought to put on the thick cock ring before sliding the dildo into Jack. The sight of Jack slowly becoming aroused again would have made him shoot his load before they had a chance to get to the main event.

Jack’s cock twitched when the dildo brushed over his prostate. “Nng. Daniel.”

Daniel watched and Jack’s cock gradually began to fill again. He bit his lip.

Jack started thrusting back against the dildo in earnest trying to get as much stimulation as possible.

Daniel carefully pulled the dildo out and turned it off before tossing it on the bed.

Jack whimpered. “Please, Danny.”

Daniel leaned over Jack again. “Please what, Jack?” He murmured, cupping Jack’s cock.

“Uhn. Daniel, fuck me. Please.” Jack pressed his groin against Daniel’s hand.

Daniel reached down and hooked Jack’s legs over his elbows and guided himself into Jack’s ass.

Jack moaned deep in his throat. This is what he’d been waiting for. Daniel inside him. He heard Daniel grunting and then there was a familiar buzzing.

Daniel bit his lip with a soft cry as the dildo now buzzed in his own ass.

“Daniel.” Jack panted. “You’ve got the dildo in you, haven’t you?”

Daniel’s hips bucked. “Yes. Oh god, Jack.” He rolled his hips, pumping into Jack’s ass steadily. He reached down between them.

Jack felt Daniel fiddling with something down near his ass and the buzzing grew in intensity, but from a new location. “Oh fuck, Daniel.” Jack groaned. Daniel had put on the vibrating cock ring. He’d have thought it would have been too much for Daniel’s newly corporeal nerves, but Daniel seemed to be doing okay. If okay meant thrusting short and quick into Jack’s ass and moaning continuously. Jack could feel Daniel’s cock vibrating from the cock ring and he thrust his ass back as best he could with his legs draped over Daniel’s elbows.

Daniel’s eyes rolled back in his head as he continued thrusting. He nerves were going crazy in the best way possible. “Jack. Jack.” He chanted with each thrust. The dildo bumped his prostate at just the right angle and he would have come if it hadn’t been for the cock ring. Oh god he needed to come soon. The dildo bumped his prostate again and he thrust firmly into Jack’s ass.

Jack gasped when Daniel’s thrust hit his prostate. “Daniel!” And again. “Fuck!” Again. His muscles flailed and he arched his back and came all over his chest in long, powerful spurts.

“Jack!” Daniel let out a cry when Jack’s ass began clenching around him. “Yes!” His own body tensed and began shaking in dry orgasm. He fumbled between his legs and released the cock ring. Semen shot out of his penis deep into Jack’s ass. “Fuuuuuuck.” His entire body was spasming, and he barely managed to pull the blindfold from Jack’s face before he collapsed on top of his lover. “Shit, Jack. Nng.” His hips kept thrusting as the dildo kept vibrating against his prostate. It started becoming painful. “Oh god, Jack,” he whimpered, “turn it off.” He grunted and panted harshly in time with the thrusts that he was no longer in control of.

Jack sat up and reached behind Daniel to carefully pull the dildo from his ass and turn it off. He tossed the dildo onto the end of the bed and gathered Daniel into his arms. “Shh...” he soothed.

Daniel retched as all the muscles in his body clenched and unclenched.

Jack stroked Daniel’s hair. “I was wondering if both vibrators was a good idea.”

“Shut up, Jack.” Daniel’s body finally started to calm down. “Uhnn...” He pressed his forehead against Jack’s shoulder. “Too much at once.” He mumbled.

Jack tried his best not to laugh, frowned in sympathy and placed a kiss to the top of Daniel’s head. He held his lover close.

Daniel inhaled shaky breaths as tears began to slide down his cheeks. “I felt like my body was flying apart.” He gasped out a sob. “I almost thought I was ascending again.” He buried he face against Jack’s neck. “I don’t ever want to leave you again.”

“Shh...” Jack petted Daniel’s hair. “You’re still here. You’re okay.” He maneuvered them further onto the bed and pulled up the extra quilt to wrap around Daniel’s shoulders.

“Jack...” Daniel nuzzled and whimpered.

“Right here, Danny.” Jack gently tilted Daniel’s chin up so he could look into his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Daniel huffed a teary laugh. “I should be telling you that.” He wiped at his eyes, but the tears kept seeping from his eyes.

“Plenty of time for that later, Daniel.” Jack kissed Daniel’s forehead. “You’ve had a lot to adjust to lately. Don’t feel bad for needing to get emotional about it. I think your body needs the release.”

Daniel rested his head on Jack’s chest. “Promise you’ll let me do the reassuring in the morning?” He mumbled as the post-coital chemicals flooded his body.

Jack smiled. “Promise.” He snuggled Daniel close and nuzzled his hair. He was just happy that Daniel was finally back where was supposed to be.

Daniel closed his eyes. He was finally home again.

FIN


End file.
